


一日食宿

by Luckymumu



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:20:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22400953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luckymumu/pseuds/Luckymumu
Summary: 1. 公式光X水晶公2. 本意是挑战工口24小时结果没成功，反而是挑战了些其他的新东西3. 祝大家新一年也能吃粮吃到饱！
Relationships: G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Warrior of Light
Kudos: 4





	一日食宿

  
7:10 AM  
  
初升的日轮将东方山谷染成绚烂的堇色，水晶都一改往常的繁盛，依旧沉醉于酣睡中。临近年关，又恰逢雨后初霁，战后的喜悦仍洋溢在空气中，在保证日常生活不会受到太大影响的前提下城民不约而同给自己放了假，就连大英雄都卸下重剑铠甲，暂且复归常人。  
前夜睡前窗帘没有完全闭合，橙黄色的日耀洒进屋内，唤醒了沉朽困倦的呼吸的气息。难得假日，英雄本还想沉睡，无奈天光让他事与愿违，浅浅吸气间嗅到一股甜腻的果香，带有金黄轻盈的温度。腹腔不满地低吼出声，伴随着绞痛让英雄难以入眠，他立刻明白这是食欲也已经一并醒来的迹象。英雄打了个哈欠，眯着眼呷嘴，临时起意决定先享用过今天的“早餐”。  
双唇贴上去轻咬，很快便能把碍事的针织布料撕扯下来，露出柔软温暖的内芯。英雄向来很喜爱这种气息，让他想到在阳光下铺平的古书，细腻绵密，诱人抚摸。鼻翼贴在绒毛表层闻嗅、摩拭，齿贝也终于压抑不住，避开硬壳去啃咬干净的软处，留下一串弯月形的印痕。  
淡雅的原木香气令他的心情不由得平稳下来，手继续摸索，很快就触到了正餐。青涩的果实爽口生脆，咬下去口中带有清新的余香，口舌生津，无论多少也能轻松吃下。炖烂烤熟的果子不同，蜜糖从果肉中渗出，明明没有掺蜜就足够醉心，含进口中软烂甜美，餍足感难以比拟。而英雄怀中正躺着一块精心炙烤过的水果塔，软化的果肉渗出蜜汁，外表的酥皮在糖分与暖阳的滋润下呈现诱人的琥珀色。整洁，温润，让人迫不及待想要破开那层麦色的外皮，去舔吻吮吸内里粘稠的蜜汁。  
英雄不紧不慢地酝酿着感情，他当然不会像不懂的餐桌礼仪的毛头小子一样粗俗，心里默默思索着如何食用才不会溅得满身汁水，怎样才可以让果塔保持理想的形态而不破坏其美感。手指恰到好处的力度正好可以拨开闭合的金黄色的外皮，泛着粘稠水色的内里一览无遗。餐盘旁边的瓷碗里放着在室温下略微融化的黄油，英雄挖出一块，沿着稍显干涩的外皮均匀涂抹开来，指腹摁压，那一汪软糯的泉眼变向深处陷下，蕴藏在深处的蜜汁沿着边缘湿哒哒地往外涌。  
甜香在清晨中弥漫开来，英雄虔诚地俯下身，唇瓣贴在酥软面皮上啄吻，贪欢的舌尖滑入深处，舔吮着软糯的果馅，全心全意体会着果汁沁润心脾的甘甜。英雄贪婪地向深处探寻，先前默念的用餐礼仪早被他抛去了脑后，不管不顾地挖掘，想尽快品尝到淌着蜜汁的软心。手指碰到面皮留下浅显的压痕，他轻言歉意，又锲而不舍地继续，指腹的每一次搅动都伴随有绵密的声响，噼噼剥剥，像是熬煮至粘稠的果酱，在不愠不燥的炉火上踏着碎步舞，悠然闲适。  
越是深入，英雄越能感觉到内芯的热量，逐渐低沉的喟叹声让空气也焦灼起来。英雄的舌尖已经呈现出烫伤的微红，只得恋恋不舍地收回，舔掉唇角的余液后，他撒娇似的翻身，终于可以面对那块甜美的果派了。细腻切割开的酥皮在空气中微颤，内里软糯的果肉吞吐出迷人的淡粉色，黄油已经尽数融化，为周遭的美食点缀上一丝亮色软壳，在洁白的搪瓷餐盘上更令人食指大动。  
如果提前煮一壶香草茶就好了，不放糖，微苦，可以中和下甜度。开始享用的瞬间，英雄如此想到。  
不过，这样也不错……  
  
10:00 AM  
  
水晶公不曾拥有过假期。  
他的工作永无止境，批完公文就去看书，书读尽后就去城里寻访，深夜归来也不忘伏案书写。而每日最为繁忙的时段，正是清晨至晌午的几星时。  
冬阳正盛，慵懒的日光洒进落地窗，将房间每个角落都照得清晰亮堂。既然在私室，水晶公便不需要身穿繁复沉重缀满金饰水晶的长袍，换上随性短衣，露出大半光洁纤细的腿腹。他保持跪姿，膝盖支撑着身体，跨坐在一席蓬松软垫上。  
今日的工作需要动些脑筋，不引起重视不仅有损颜面，也容易闹得双方都不愉快。幸而，他对类似的情景已经有了不少心得与体验，不论要求何种姿态、时间，或地点总能轻松应对，让双方都能收获一场酣畅淋漓的体验，并且满足而归。  
这次与平常不同，主动权被完全交予在了他手里，叱咤风云的英雄像一只栓了项圈的大型犬，顺从地落於下风，仰面望着居高临下的城主。水晶公的作风向来以弹性柔韧著称，他就像一条蜿蜒在山涧中的浅溪，看似柔弱不起眼，却永远无法将其斩断。而英雄不同，更擅长直白表达自己的渴望与诉求，为了与之契合，水晶公自然就会收敛锋芒，用臂弯包容住英雄的利刃。  
不过这并不说明水晶公的欲求比常人弱，要知道，再坚固的武器神兵扔进水中常年冲刷也要被腐蚀了尖刃，小觑了他的实力难免要吃苦头。木质家具在两具身体的叠加下发出咯吱轻响，水晶公举步向前，塌腰前倾，单手撑在英雄身侧，微尘随着他的动作起伏舞动。  
水晶公未被晶体侵蚀的右手白皙修长，骨节分明的手指拂过英雄的胸腹，英雄不自觉得跟随他的动作轻喘，经过抚摸的肌肉紧绷后又很快松弛。原来英雄也会紧张啊，水晶公微微发笑，尾尖扫过英雄勃发的股间，而后弯下腰，整张脸埋在英雄宽厚的胸前，张口吮吸肤色稍深的乳晕。  
牙齿闭合，使坏地去磕咬中心那颗小巧的软粒，再用舌头摁压舔吻，很快就挺立起来。论是英雄也很难承受住如此攻势而面不改色，他小幅度抽气，身体也不由得扭动，想要让胸肉从柔软的泥沼中脱身。进行到一半怎能临阵脱逃？水晶公的十指与英雄紧扣阻止了他的动作，顺势坐直身子，用软嫩的大腿内侧挤压侧腰，饱满的后臀紧贴在英雄愈发烫热的凸起上。  
英雄反悔了，水晶公很擅长前戏，总是乐此不疲地玩出些新花样，对英雄而言则是一场甜蜜的折磨。时断时续的刺激磨得他神经都快要衰弱了，器官在软肉的玩弄下已经硬得发疼，他想找契机反扑，重新夺回主导权，尽快汲取他想要的满足。几次挺腰都被水晶公一眼识破，贤人温婉笑着，铁钳般的双臂压着英雄的肩膀将他按了回去。松散开来的暖色发丝垂下来，如抽出新绿的柳芽，水晶公居高临下俯瞰着他的英雄，做出一个安静的手势。  
他没有说话，也不需要说话，血水晶似的瞳眸中漾着微光，一双淡粉软唇煽动着。  
他在说：别乱动。  
  
2:00 PM  
  
午餐尚未消化，光之战士侧躺在床上，手捧着挖掘笔记记录各个矿坑不同的挖掘时间。他嘴里念叨着需要光耀石去完成委托，脑海中却浮现出一星时前当做午饭享用的帝王鲑鱼排。那块鱼排是他亲手钓上来的，为了方便保存他在切割好的鱼肉上涂抹了粗粒海盐，挂放在干燥通风的窗前晾晒，食用前用小刀切下，用涂抹橄榄油的平底锅小火煎熟，末了再挤上些柠檬汁，简单明快就是一顿美餐。  
英雄心不在焉地将笔记翻页，心里盘算下次可以做些精致的餐食，比如鲑鱼意面，或者先前在拉诺西亚渔民家吃过的奢华海鲜饭。大块的鱼肉和牡蛎经过炙烤后外皮泛着焦黄，与加入番茄炒熟的米饭一同烘培，佐以调味黄油和醋栗汁食用味道一绝，只是想想英雄就已经开始分泌唾液。虽然没有自信完美还原，模仿尝试下也并非难事，到时候水晶公说不定也会敞开多吃些吧。  
番茄果然还是拉诺西亚的好，果肉饱满汁水充盈，而且味道甜酸适度，生食佐餐都是不二选择。午后艳阳洒进来，英雄抵不住困意连打了个哈欠，视也暧昧模糊起来，笔记上的字符随着呼吸左右摇摆，如同生有黑色薄翅的虫蝇，在浅黄纸页间翩然飞舞。  
算了，睡会吧……  
英雄阖上眼睑，刚酝酿起睡意，就有一只手从腰后伸到胸前，将他从朦胧困境中拖拽而出。虽然久经锻炼，但光之战士的身体仍保持着恰到好处的肉感，尤其像此刻坦荡荡地裸露半身，连围绕在其周身的空气都一并性感起来。丰腴的乳肉从水晶公指缝间溢出来，经过捏揉挤压有些许变形，浅褐色肌肤上印满了浅红爪印，充满耐人寻味的情色气味。  
就算不回头也知道使坏者的身份，英雄情不自禁低吟出声，正要呵斥水晶公不要乱捏，就察觉到睡眠特有的浅显鼻息扑在背脊上。他还在睡，呼吸平缓，眼帘闭合，只是不晓得梦到了什么，不停呶着嘴，双臂抱紧英雄往怀里拖就算了，还用跨部去顶撞他的后臀，两片软肉不住颤动，让英雄没由来得联想到守护天节有幸品尝过的特质南瓜布丁。  
说起来，忘记准备餐后甜品了，失策……英雄半阖着眼，迷茫地舔舔唇角。  
水晶公只穿着黑色平角裤，勾勒出臀部曲线与股前器官的起伏，他侧躺着身，用双腿死死夹住英雄，喉口不断飘出难耐的哼声。一双不安分的手依旧在英雄身上探索，他似乎很满意英雄胸肉的手感，手掌来回揉捏，碰到凸起的乳粒还会稍事停歇，安静地抓挠片刻。  
放松下来的后臀像羽绒枕一样柔软，股沟的深浅恰好可以容下水晶公半勃起的器官，他从后紧紧抱住英雄，不紧不慢地反复挺腰，让股间嵌合进英雄身后的沟壑中摩擦挤压。手也没有闲暇，手掌笼住下乳，五指多么努力也只能堪堪罩住半片胸肉，总有些照顾不到的地方。水晶公似乎有些懊恼，发出阵阵不悦的梦呓，怎么就不能一手掌握的？他皱着眉，发狠地摁压，逼出英雄一声吃疼地呻吟。  
这人到底梦到什么了，等会可得好好询问下。  
英雄又好气又好笑，他喘着气小规模调整姿势，让自己躺的可以更舒服些，也让后臀可以更好地服务自己任性的恋人。也不知道睡梦中的人究竟是如何收到的这份好意，水晶公前身全部陷在了英雄的软臀间，摩擦让肌肤的温度不断攀升，肉缝间的柱形器官硌得英雄面红耳赤，水渍打湿衣料的触感更是紧贴在了他的尾椎处。  
算了，由他去吧。英雄叹息，将手探进内裤，勃起的器官从针织物间露出来。前胸曼妙的刺激让他早已有了感觉，现在用微凉的手掌包裹住前端胡乱摸两把浑身就触电般酥酥麻麻，舒爽得浑身战栗。  
这种餐后消食好像也挺不错的，他想。  
  
7:00 PM  
  
请暂时不要靠近我。  
水晶公双手叉腰，脸上洋溢着怒容，手捧着玻璃杯发出第三次警告。堆积在水池中的碗碟并不多，用不了几分钟就能结束的工作硬是在英雄的调戏玩闹中延长到接近半星时，水晶公最初纵容了英雄的玩笑忍着不说话，结果变本加厉，几次三番凑上来搂他的脖子，险些让他手滑摔碎贵重的瓷器。  
哗啦啦的流水声安静地流淌，水晶公用沾湿的布料仔细擦拭餐盘的边缘，他工作时总是这样认真，前几次也是因为过于专注而忽略了背后轻匿的脚步声。英雄窃笑着从后贴近，手揽住他的腰，低垂的额头靠在他的肩膀与脖颈之间的软窝上，贴着晶体的边缘吸气。  
又来了。水晶公叹息着摇头，他当然明白不轻不重的口头要求根本管束不住英雄的行动，但与其分心去做无用功，不如加快洗碗速度，从根本上解决顾虑。  
为了方便脱穿，水晶公披了件英雄的衬衣，猫魅族的体格难以与人族抗衡，那件英雄穿着合身的针织品套在水晶公身上大了好几号，宽大的肩膀塌下来，让他由内而外散发出惺忪的睡意。既然没有抗议，那英雄不愿简单止步，他继续胡闹，手掌由腰际向下滑，撩起过长的衬衫衣角，让指腹落在水晶公光洁的大腿上，像绘制素描的画家那样让指尖沿着肌肉轮廓游荡。  
轻缓的触摸让水晶公几度想要发笑，又怕摔碎餐具的玻璃渣刺伤彼此，只好绷住神经，只有一根猫尾在身后摇摆着，无言地同英雄较着劲。  
无动于衷的态度激发了英雄的好胜心，他开始进一步出击，手掌伸进挤满泡沫的池子中抚摸水晶公的手背。清洁碗碟的手冰凉，指腹因为泡水而稍微起皱，比往常更加柔软。英雄饶有趣味地用掌心温暖他的手指，而后沿着手腕往上移，把水渍一路带到他挽起来的袖口处。  
洗涤液的柑橘香随手指的动作绽放开来，英雄侧脸去看，发现水晶公也在瞧他，两人的视线不偏不斜撞在了一起。猝不及防的相视让水晶公莫名得心跳加速，洗碗的动作也停了下来，无奈英雄卡着他的身子，能做的也只是匆忙错开视线而已。  
没有指责，更没有拒绝，恋人青涩的反应让英雄喉口一紧，他试探性地凑近，吻上来堵住了他的唇。  
迈出第一步后英雄继续他的扩张，带有欲情的膝盖抬高，顶在水晶公的胯骨下，让丝织物与囊袋互相摩擦、挤压。水晶公的身体就像他本人一样坦诚，股间很快就鼓了起来，完美达成英雄想要的效果。水晶公也放弃挣扎，转身面对英雄，回应着他的热情，两人互相拥吻着推搡着，顺其自然便倒在了床上。连衣服也来不及脱净，两双湿冷的手已经迫不及待地在彼此身上取暖，冷热交替让皮肤收缩发颤，又散发出更多暖意引诱对方继续索取。  
水龙头已经被拧紧，有少量的积水从管口落下，坠在清洗一半的水池中发出叮咚轻响，又很快被腻人的低喘声盖了过去。  
  
11:59 PM  
  
深蓝幕布下，旖旎灯光落在白色大理石窗台上，不停打旋的霓虹灯斑驳绮丽，仿佛在向那些还赖在屋里的懒人招手，催促他们快些加入欢腾的海洋。光辉从雷克兰德幽深的山岭中倾泻而下，沿始源湖一路延伸，道旁的紫叶林也染上华妆，风光旖旎。  
不说全部，九成以上的城民都聚集在广场上。大家谈笑、玩闹，或载歌载舞，或品评新杂交出的新品水果，想尽一切办法消磨时间，只为能共同见证百年来诺弗兰特第一个真正意义上的“新年”。人们全神贯注等待着午夜敲钟的瞬间，没人意识到人群中少了两位英雄的影子。  
不过话又说回来，就算注意到又能怎样？  
无故缺席真的好吗？英雄心里悔过，身体依旧忠诚于情欲。他正面俯在水晶公身上，性器随腰部律动滑出来，连带而出的爱液沾湿了被褥，只剩前端还紧卡在肉甬里。他故意放缓抽插幅度，只在浅处玩弄，后穴不断打开闭合的清晰触感有着令人上瘾的微痛，让水晶公满脸通红，自是半个字也说不出来，只好用小腿圈住英雄的腰际，无声指责他的戏耍。  
英雄本人更偏好快意的愉悦，所以并没有在床笫上长时间折磨人的性趣，虽然逗弄恋人颇具异样趣味，他也从不敢玩过火，毕竟水晶公的脸皮厚度有限，蹭出血了恐怕接下来几天都难以窥见他那张可人的脸庞了。他用虎口掐住水晶公的大腿根，让那具身体打开到极致，连楚楚可人的红肿穴肉都看得一清二楚。  
顶入深处的滋味让水晶公眼前煞白，强烈的快感掐住他的咽喉，几近窒息，想要求饶又实在说不出话，只好眨眨泪眼婆娑的眸子去与英雄对视试图表达自己的请求，却换来一次刻意为之的搅动。激烈动作让水晶公不断往上耸，他又怕离开恋人的怀抱，于是主动展开四肢锁住他，在快感促使下轻颤的指尖划过英雄的脊背，为他披上新的功勋。  
距离子夜只剩数十秒，已经有心急之人开始倒计时，洪亮的声音刺透玻璃传到水晶公耳朵里，一双猫耳敏锐地竖直，四处探听确认声音来自远方后才重新软趴趴垂下来。英雄见状，探头用双唇去啃吻他的耳廓，猫魅族的耳朵本就比其他种族要敏感，尤其现在全部感官都沉浸在激昂的快乐中，水晶公哽咽着抿唇也未能阻拦住呼之欲出的甘甜喘息。  
三、二、一！  
整点的钟声响彻山谷，绚烂的烟花照亮夜空，照进房间，映在两具交叠着律动的身体上。  
英雄欠身，亲吻着恋人的唇角：“拉哈，新年快乐。”  
水晶公发出一声慵懒的鼻音，他脸颊滚烫，连呼出的气息都是湿热的，闪烁着水光的眼神里全是湿润的爱意和情欲。他张张嘴似乎想回应，然而齿贝却止不住打颤，简单的语句被切碎成无数碎片。英雄福至心灵地挑起眉，伸手在水晶公身上抚摸，掠过下腹时掌心触到一抹粘稠的凉意。  
他高潮了。

END


End file.
